


The Boy in the Window

by emeraldcranberryjuice



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, PWP, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-29
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:09:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/778007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcranberryjuice/pseuds/emeraldcranberryjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin happens to look through his window one night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Boy in the Window

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless PWP. I don't own Merlin.

Merlin can’t exactly pinpoint the moment when he first saw the boy; it falls somewhere between early October when his roommate, Will, handed him a blanket with a blatant message to make himself scarce unless he wanted to get to know Will and his sexual habits intimately and Merlin found himself curled up on a lumpy couch in the study lounge and near the end of the month when he pulled his first all-nighter on the same couch with books about organic chemistry all around to seriously cram for his exam the following morning.  Either way, one night, he looked up and glanced through the window, into the window of the dorm room across from him.

To Merlin’s defense, the lad had his blinds up, which was just begging for the entire study lounge to look in.

The boy was one of those jocks that Merlin vaguely remembered seeing around campus throwing some sort of ball across the lawn; shirts off, basking in the warmth of the autumn sun, they flaunt their bodies for the entire campus to see.  He was stretched out on the floor; white t-shirt riding up as he does sit-ups with his feet tucked neatly under a chair.  From where he sat, Merlin saw his sun-kissed stomach muscles rippling under the exertion, and his blonde hair is matted to his forehead as he pants forward.  The boy continued for another ten minutes, oblivious to Merlin’s gaze. 

Finally, he stood up with a stretch, slinging a towel over his shoulder and exits the room.  Merlin simply sat on the couch, mouth gaping, and hand poised over the same paragraph, where it has been for the past ten minutes. 

*****

Merlin doesn’t want to come back the next night, knowing how utterly creepy and stalker-ish he is being.  But somehow at a quarter to eleven, he found himself perched on the couch, almost a little bit too consumed with his chemistry readings to notice that exactly at eleven the boy emerged once again to begin his routine.

It seems that the previous night Merlin only caught half of the show because he glanced up (frequently) to watch the boy go through several reps of push-ups, pull-ups, free weights, and finally sit-ups.  He placed his chemistry book over his lap to disguise his quickly hardening cock.  It’s the endless stream of tight muscles contracting and loosening over and over and imagining those muscles underneath his hands as the boy thrusts in and out of Merlin; his pants with his neck arched, exposing an expanse of skin, tight over a bobbing Adam’s apple. 

He has a nice, pert arse, Merlin noted as the boy picked up his towel that fell on the floor.

*****

“Oh thank God you’re here,” Gwen exclaimed, throwing her bag on the ground and sitting across from Merlin; sitting on the windowsill, right in front of Merlin’s view of the boy.  “Will told me that you studied up here.  Is there any way that you could be a fantastic friend and look over my essay for me?” 

It’s five to eleven, almost time for the boy’s (Merlin really has to figure out his name) show, but Gwen’s brown eyes are desperate.  And this was how Merlin spends the next half-hour: reading over Gwen’s paper, trying not to look over her shoulder where the show was no doubt going on. 

After his fifth fake stretch, Gwen began to raise her eyebrows.  “What are you doing?”

“What do you mean?”  Maybe if he bats his eyelashes she’ll fall for it.

“You’re clearly not paying attention to what you’re doing.”

“What gives you that idea?”

She pulled her essay from his hands.  “Because you just read the same page twice.”

Oh.

Finally, Merlin let out a sigh and nodded to the window behind her.  Gwen pivoted in her seat.  “Oh my lord, he should be illegal.”  She grinned and hit his arm.  “You little perv.”

Merlin can’t help but grin sheepishly. 

She gathered up her books and shoved them into her bag.  “Clearly I’m keeping you from your…view.  I’ll just be leaving now.”  She giggled.  “I want full details in the morning, Merlin Emrys.”

He swatted at her to leave and goes back to openly oogling.  Just in time, he saw the boy stretch up, a stripe of skin revealed.  But it doesn’t stop there.  The boy grabbed the back of his sweat-soaked t-shirt and pulled it over his head, exposing his broad shoulders and the harsh lines of his defined muscles that dip into his groin.  His chest, which is just as broad and lovely as Merlin imagined, was dusted with blonde hair that trails down his flat stomach.  Merlin can’t help but adjust himself through his sweats, painfully obvious to the fact that he is in public. 

But no one is watching him, or even interested in the spectacle through the window.  Biting his lip and casting a glance to the girl sitting in the corner, the only other student in the lounge, he allowed himself to give his cock a squeeze before returning his gaze to the window.

Except this time he isn’t the only one watching.  This time, the boy was standing at the window, eyes trailed on Merlin’s hand.  He grinned.  Merlin jumped and quickly shoved his books into the bag and hurried out of the lounge.

*****

Merlin doesn’t go to the lounge the next night, or the night after that.  Instead, he sat in his dorm room at his practically unused desk.

“What the hell are you doing in here?” Will asked when he stumbles into the room.  Merlin can practically smell the booze on his breath.  His roommate pulled a petite blonde through the room.  Clapping Merlin on the shoulder, he whispered, “Can you give us some alone time?”

And Merlin reluctantly made his way up to the study lounge because the library is all the way across campus and it is almost one in the morning and going to the pub just radiates _bad idea._ Even though Gwen gave him the friendly “visit us whenever,” he’s pretty sure that she wouldn’t appreciate him barging into her room late at night. 

The lounge is thankfully empty—t he last student left hours ago.  The only indication of students is the rubbish bin, which is piled high with empty coffee cups and old tea bags.  Finals were rounding the corner as the semester slowly drew to a close.  Winter was in the air; the low-hanging grey clouds lingering and threatening to unleash the cold weather unto them.  But it wasn’t that _panic_ time of the semester yet, and students were still lulled into a false sense of security.  The all-nighters and sleeping in the libraries hadn’t started yet, but it would begin soon.

Merlin slumped onto a lumpy couch near the dying fireplace and takes out his readings.  The minutes slowly tick by, and he wonders when he’ll get the “all-clear” text from Will to return to his room.

“Mind if I join you?”  Merlin grunted in reply, and the person sat in the chair opposite him.  It took Merlin several painfully long minutes to look up and see _The Boy_ grinning at him. 

Merlin gulped and watched the boy pull textbooks and a shiny Macbook out of his bag.  He can’t help but watch his calloused fingers rapidly typing and wondering how they would feel wrapped around his cock. 

“Glad to know that I’m not the only poor sucker banished to the lounge for the night,” the boy remarked.

“Did your roommate sex-ile you too?” Merlin asked.  The words spill out of his mouth almost too fast, but he wanted to hear the boy speak again. 

The boy shook his head.  “Nah, my mate decided that this would be the perfect time of the night to break up with his girlfriend.” 

“That’s rough.”

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes.  Merlin’s heart continued to race and he’s pretty sure that it’s so loud that the boy can hear it.  Blood continued to flood to his cheeks as they just sit there.  Merlin’s thoughts are racing back and forth, unable to focus on his readings in front of his face with the boy sitting so close.

“I’m Merlin,” he blurted out.  The boy looked up from his computer.  “Er… Merlin Emrys.  I’m a second year and I live on the floor above.

The boy cocked an eyebrow and pushed his computer away to lean forward and stare at Merlin.  The color of his eyes was really unfair—a shade of blue that only exists when the sun is rising.  “I’m Arthur Pendragon.  Second year as well.  I’m studying politics and I live on this floor, but you already knew that.”

Merlin’s face continued to flush as his eyes dip to the rivet of skin exposed by the V of his t-shirt; skin that Merlin’s eyes had already been privy to.  Arthur sank back into the chair, looking very pleased with himself.  “I knew it was you!  You didn’t even try to hide it, you idiot.  You just sat in front of the window where anyone could see.”

“I’m not the one who practically stripped in front of the window every night.  Do you know who could’ve been watching?”

“You mean pervy second years with rather large and adorably unfortunate ears?”  Merlin just sat there, mouth agape as Arthur gathered up his books and checked his phone.  “Pity, Leon is done breaking up with Morgana.  I’ll see you tomorrow night, yeah?”

And without waiting for a response, Arthur left the lounge. 

*****

The next day Merlin debated whether or not to return to the lounge.  There was the promise of seeing Arthur again in all of his glory, but he was held back by the fact that Arthur knew that Merlin was watching him.  Normally, Merlin would go to Gwen with all of his problems surrounding the male sex, but his pride wouldn’t allow him to admit that he was in fact a giant creep. 

He knew that he wanted to go to the lounge; his cock remained at half-mast the entire day just at the thought of what Arthur would do now that he knew Merlin was there.  But then it would deflate wondering if Arthur would expose him as the creep he is. 

But Arthur.  Just knowing his name sent a thrill through Merlin’s being. 

Quarter to eleven, Merlin made his way to the lounge.  When it finally hit the hour, the last student gave Merlin a nod and left the room.  The blind to Arthur’s window was slowly pulled up to reveal Arthur standing topless in gym shorts.  Merlin’s cock went from slightly-interested to stainless steel.

Cocking an eyebrow, Arthur scribbled something on a piece of paper and held it to the window.  _Is anyone there?_

Merlin shook his head.

With a smile, Arthur quickly wrote, _Good._

Without a warning, Arthur sunk his thumbs into the waist of his shorts and pulled them off to reveal a fully-hard cock barely held in a white jockstrap.  He reached down, sliding his hands across his broad chest to pluck at a pert nipple.  Merlin’s mouth fell open, imagining what it would be like to run his hands over Arthur’s contours; to mouth at that straining bulge.  He whimpered.

Arthur chuckled rubbing his cock through his strap.  His hand disappeared into it, making his eyes close and his mouth open in a pant.  He was on show: rubbing his dick ostentatiously in front of the window, his legs spread wide, and his mouth biting his lip.  He was performing, high on the exhibition and the possibility of being caught, and he was performing only for Merlin. 

His eyes were so trained on the other boy’s bulge that he didn’t see Arthur’s nod or eyes go wide with questioning.   Merlin gave him a hopefully confused look.  With a sigh, Arthur removed his hands from his body to scrawl something onto a piece of paper.

_Show me._

Merlin shook his head.  He was already in a public area, where anybody could walk in at any minute, and already rubbing his dick through his pants.  The idea of taking it a step further was ridiculous.  They could be arrested, or kicked out of school, indecent exposure regardless. 

And then Arthur pulled down his jockstrap.  At the sight of his cock, every single rational thought flew out of his head and was replaced by the need to see more and to somehow get more stimulation.  Without a hesitation he tucked his sweats and boxers underneath his ass, spit into his hand, and pulled out his cock.

“You utter prat,” he muttered.

Arthur Pendragon only smiled. 

 From that point on, it was a flurry of frantic moves; of wrists twisting over and over, mimicking pace and position.  Merlin panted and leaned forward, watching Arthur throw his head back and rub his thumb over and over his slit.  The other man pulled over a chair and draped his legs over the arms, his arse exposed.  Reaching, Arthur began to push against his hole, only pausing to add more lubrication to fingers.  Merlin’s breath hitched, practically feeling Arthur’s rough fingers on his own hole. 

Arthur’s jerks began to become erratic.  As he began to push a finger in, Merlin spilled into his own fist, slowly stroking as Arthur became undone under his own ministrations. 

Merlin grumbled and wiped the come onto his pant leg.  He looked up and saw that Arthur’s blinds were down.

His brows furrowed and he left the lounge and ran into the hallway, looking at the names hanging on the door.  Without a pause, he stopped and knocked on the door. 

The door opened and Arthur leaned against the frame, still naked.  Merlin forced himself to look up from his bare figure and into his eyes.

“Are you up for round two?” Arthur asked, his eyes challenging.  His gaze sweeps down to the come drying on his pants.

“Oh God, yes,” Merlin breathed.  With a smile, Arthur wrapped a finger around his bag strap and pulled him in.

 

End.


End file.
